objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ButterBlaziken230
Hello, ! I’m ButterBlaziken230, an avid editor of the wiki! I joined on July 22nd, 2019. Why don’t you say hi? Come on, you know you want to. It’ll be fun, trust me. Well, don’t send me a message if it’s gonna be hate mail. Hey :) i know you from the ab fanon wiki hello! Who is this? -ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 19:54, July 23, 2019 (UTC) SO..we friends and.. hey do you have to upload offical object show stuff and also nice creasions! No, if you really want you can just see others creations. And also we are friends. -ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 05:53, July 24, 2019 (UTC) Yea yeah you can be in total drama world tour! RE: So Basically If you'd like to advertise your show, you can make a blog post about it. --Infinity (talk) 09:35, July 29, 2019 (UTC) Notification Haleeboi was able to steal and get away with your ocs! Battle For BFDI Terror (2019) btw wanna join chat? ello soy squidward - vemsa 11:56, July 30, 2019 (UTC) Yes, and thank you for telling me! --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 11:59, July 30, 2019 (UTC) *btw now we can ello soy squidward - vemsa 12:36, July 30, 2019 (UTC) guess what I just became a content mod :) ello soy squidward - vemsa 14:27, August 2, 2019 (UTC) *I feel like I needed to respond to this, even though it’s really late. I wanted to say, how did you get it? --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 06:50, August 5, 2019 (UTC) Hey I've always wondered why you respond to people's votes and comments on your show and hurt & heal. So, why exactly? ello soy squidward - vemsa 17:24, August 2, 2019 (UTC) *I don’t know, really. I just want to be nice to people because they care enough to vote. That’s the reason. ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 17:29, August 2, 2019 (UTC) I’m sorry --LeeviTheAnimator2 (talk) 09:59, August 3, 2019 (UTC) I'm sorry Butter, for stealing character's. I just wanted to do a hurt and heal but i was dumb. I will never steal ;-; AGAIN. Please accept my sorry. --LeeviTheAnimator2 (talk) 10:02, August 3, 2019 (UTC) Can we talk about it on goiky? I really want to say sorry. Yeah I forgive you because you did something that people who have stole my OCs haven’t - you apologised. --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 13:09, August 6, 2019 (UTC) hey (again) I just created a CFOS wiki! why not go check it out? https://clash-for-object-supremacy.fandom.com/wiki/ Okay, I made some pages. --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 16:05, August 4, 2019 (UTC) Reply to Lucky Hit I am here since you left the message. You are 29th and I’m 504th so... That’s EXACTLY why. You don’t deserve to get Lucky Hit if you just joined. --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 06:03, August 8, 2019 (UTC) wow your edit farming so quickly your on 27th congrats but still pls stop farming as much ello soy squidward - vemsa 17:12, August 8, 2019 (UTC) Yeah I’m doing pretty good. --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 20:05, August 8, 2019 (UTC) Deletion request do you think the Object 3 in 1 School page shall be deleted with all it's subpages? ello soy squidward - vemsa 14:06, August 11, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, I suppose. You can delete it if you want. --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 16:15, August 11, 2019 (UTC) reminder/little warning i know you scolded shanemulrooney (two times) and for a good reason, however, the end of the second reminder; That’s two warnings! One more bad thing and that’ll end up in a block." seemed like you actually making a actual admin-styled warning for shanemulrooney, which is kind of minimodding. i recommend making your reminders a little less mini-moddish. you can still act dramatic, but don't actually sound like an admin when you scold people. nothing personal. it's the rules. your not in trouble, this is just a reminder. ello soy squidward - vemsa 17:53, August 11, 2019 (UTC) Question: Why is minimodding even a bannable offense? I just want to know as I don’t think I did anything wrong. --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 18:34, August 11, 2019 (UTC) hey why don't you rejoin the chat brother ello soy squidward - vemsa 13:21, August 12, 2019 (UTC) now you can :) ello soy squidward - vemsa 13:42, August 12, 2019 (UTC) A note I'm still really active; i'm just on chat ello soy squidward - vemsa 21:11, August 12, 2019 (UTC) Reply On Reminder Yes i know. Please be nice. Just play the game. Not like an insulting idiot. -- JCuber I didn’t insult you, I was reminding you to not break the rules. Do you want to be banned? --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 14:05, August 14, 2019 (UTC) Actually, Rules say that Breaking Them is illegal on any website. --Jmanthanks (talk) 14:09, August 14, 2019 (UTC) OH MY GOSH YOU ARE THE DUMBEST USER I’VE EVEN SEEN ON FANDOM EVER!! OF COURSE IT IS! THAT’S WHY THEY FREAKING EXIST!! --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 06:27, August 15, 2019 (UTC) stop spamming at me pls I KNOW STOP SPAMMING THIS to ME PLS --Jmanthanks (talk) 14:15, August 14, 2019 (UTC) Okay! This is the final thing I’ll say to you. --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 14:23, August 14, 2019 (UTC) Not really. Don’t just spam the rules thing it’s annoying. --Jmanthanks (talk) 14:39, August 14, 2019 (UTC) Well, looks like I have to talk to you STILL! --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 14:42, August 14, 2019 (UTC) Jeez, you don’t have to go hard on the sentence. --Jmanthanks (talk) 14:44, August 14, 2019 (UTC) reminder you're getting into drama with users like JManthanks and WheeliumThe2nd, mostly by minimodding, and sending ban threats. try to avoid doing this, even if i can't handle my own situation. i like that you're doing it, but it's kinda against the wiki rules Hi, i'm Vemsa. Talk to me if you dare. 11:51, August 15, 2019 (UTC) Reply to your admin application I’ve seen your application, your reasonings and a decent bit of your activity. Though you may have faults, I have firm belief that you’re a responsible user and would be a good admin. Welcome to the team, I’ll be monitoring your adminship - and thank you for your contribution. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 13:58, August 15, 2019 (UTC) Welcome to the team! Anyways, is it possible that you could create a Discord account? Just asking as that way I can communicate with you in private. --Infinity (talk) 14:35, August 15, 2019 (UTC) Okay, I’ll think about it. It would be handy, I’ll admit that. --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 15:45, August 15, 2019 (UTC) congrats congrats on becoming an admin. btw i think you should be content mod for some reason :/ also, i was about to ask infinity to become admin when he leaves XD